Talk:Season 5/@comment-37567520-20200222194727
The Fate of Danger Part 1 and 2 Witn the gang defeating most of the villans in swelview. Drex and his army of Cavemen comes into town and gets the ultimate weapon to drain Captain Man Indestructibility Rick Twillter gave him in [https://henrydanger.fandom.com/wiki/Escape_Room Escape Room ]and gives it to Drex. In the Man Cave Henry is tired that he never had a life of his own and so Henry quits and Ray struggles to defend Swellview on his own. Hnery saves his parents from a army of cavemen and tells them he was Kid Danger, He explains he quited his job for a normal life and wants to have a life of his own. Henry goes to New York to see Babe who just went outside of the Game Shaker Studio(See He's Back ). Meanwhile Drex and his cavemen army kidnap Captain Manand drains Captain Man indestrucibility. forever. When The gang hear about this Piper, Chartlotte, and Jasper (who are running from Drex who just killed Henry Parents, The Mayor, and Mary and Trent) calls Henry and convince him back to Swellview. The Game Shakers, Double G, and Henry Friends tell Henry all the great thing he done as ask sidekick (like the Bro Song from The Musical) *Defeating The Toddler in The Danger Begins. *Saving Babe from a zipper car in Babe Loves Danger . *Fighting a bunch of villains on a train in Danger & Thunder. *Brainwashing Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort in The Beat Goes On. *Saving the world from an Evil Virus in Part 3: A New Hero. *Fighting Drex in Hour of Power. *Saving Double G's concert in Danger Games . *Defeating The Wall Dogs in Henry & The Bad Girl. *Breaking Frankini's musical curse in Henry Danger: The Musical. Henry brings the Game Shaker to help him. With the gang back together they hatch a plan to defeat Drex and Legion of Villians, but not before Drex triggers the super volcano underneath swellview. After Shwoz accidently spills radioactive waste in it it miracuously give Henry his Indestuctibility and Super-Fast Reflexes back and both heros get powers like *Sonic Scream, Intagability, Invisibility/Camouflage, Teleportation (with both Time Travel and Dimenstional Travel), Egrokinesis '''(Energy Manipulation), Pryokinesis (Fire Manipulation), Calokinesis (Heat Manipulation), Cryokinesis (Ice Manipulation), Hydrokinesis (Water Manipulation), Geokinesis (Earth Manipulation), Ferrokinesis (Metal Manipulation), Electrokinesis (Electricity Manipulation), Aerokinesis (Air Manipulation), and Laser Vison'. Henry and the gang defeat Drex and the villians. During Henry and Drex fight, Drex releases his toxic gas to kill everyone in Swellview but Henry puts the serum he invented early to cancellout the gas but it all had to be injected in. Drex blast with his Omega weapon (that originaly drains Captain Man indestructibility) and kills him. After Henry's death Ray charges at Drex with Henry Powers he earlier transfers to him for one final battle and uses Drex weapon againts him. In the Aftermath Everyone (The Toddler, Dr. Minyak, Nurse Corhort, the other villians, the Game Shakers and Thundermans) attend Kid Dangers funeral, Ray renamed himself Captain Danger and combines Henry's suit with his own to honor his legacy, Jasper and Piper become the news reporter taking Trent and Mary's place, and Charlotte' becomes the new mayor (later it reveled in Danger Force she became president). In the Man-Cave Schwoz and Ray found out that the gas combined with Henry Powers onto 4 known targets.... ''To be continue until Danger Force Bold means these powers might be the power the 4 heros may have in Danger Force.